


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Lightsaber (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bars and Pubs, Bartender Chanyeol, Clubbing, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Married Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun-centric, Past Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Past Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Star Wars References, Trust Issues, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Oh Sehun





	Untitled

**7:40 PM**

"Can I get you anything?"Sehun looked at the bartender and politely shook his head."No,I'm good.Thank you though."The bartender nodded in understanding and walked away to serve another customer.

 _I don't have time for drinks anyway._ Sehun thought to himself. _I more have much more important matter to tend to right now._


End file.
